The Breaking of a Starry Shell
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: The Alien relaxed as he was finally heading toward the hive of a planet... he could hear so much noise it must be one... thankfully he was chilled out here in space or he might have long ago died from starvation... The Alien warmed as the small round pure white object fell from the sky. Now it was just a waiting game to be free of his shell and he would get too eat...
1. Hunger

Standard I don't own Hetalia or MadOwlNekoCat's character Erztio. Anything that has to do with Erztio (and his family) she wrote/looked over and she has the complete rights to those characters. Please Enjoy~

Berwald kicked his 'Shell' off him, where in the universe had he landed this time...? Hopefully there was living beings on this planet, he was so hungry... A man named Erztio was just a bit away, he was camping by himself to escape his rowdy family... They... Were all rather... Overwhelming... This time by himself is what he needed.

Berwald paused several meters away... Oh wow what a huge meal... and it seemed to be intelligent even... Berwald's form wavered to try and look like the animal to get closer...meanwhile the white haired man had just finished fire roasting his hotdog and began to eat, enjoying the smoky taste as the fire danced before him crackling loudly in the dark silence of the sparkling night.

Berwald silently crept forward teal eyes flashing as he sat down across from the man curiously. Would he run?... Berwald was unsurprised when the delicious looking meal yelped as he noticed the other, "Ah! H-hello... Uhm..." When did this man get here...? Who was he? What did he want?

"H-hello..." Berwald echoed back, his voice almost so deep it didn't sound human...

"Uhm... Who are you...?" The albino man asked, his purple eyes wavering as he watched the stranger.

Berwald didn't answer, only rather creepily staring at the human. Like one would a steak they would want nothing more than to tear into...

"U-uhm... W-what do you want...?" He said, trembling a bit. W-why was he staring at him like that...? Berwald stood walking around the fire toward him. Erztio also stood, backing away from him. The other... was so predatory in his movements... It... Sort of scared him. Berwald jerked suddenly forward catching his wrist, fingers locking loosely around it so he wouldn't hurt him.

"W-what are you d-doing...!" Erztio's eyes widened and he pulled on his wrist, wanting to get free.

"H-hello..." he repeated again softly trying to calm him as he lead him forward into his strong arms. It served only to unsettle the smaller man further and he struggled as he felt the arms wrap around him.

"Let go! Please!" Berwald lifted his chin with a rough hand, tongue pushing forward to explore the man's mouth... Erztio froze as his mouth was invaded before he pushed on the taller's chest even harder, no. No. This was not happening.

A hand dug through Erztio's waist long white hair forcing the kiss to continue... Berwald was thorough, lovingly sweeping his tongue against Erztio's. His free hand started rubbing the boys back softly, hoping to relax him... Erztio whimpered before resorting to dirty means and biting down on the tongue as he pushed at him.

Rather than bleeding Berwald's tongue lost its shape becoming almost gel like before snapping back to normal Erztio's eyes widened, w-what...?! But his struggles increased and he tried to kickand punch to no avail. What was happening!? W-what was this man...? Berwald pulled away slowly licking the liquid away.

"Shh... Don't be scared..." he whispered in perfect English.

"S-stop... Please stop... Leave me alone!"

"Can't... so Hungry..." he murmured kissing down his neck. Erztio whimpered, pushing back at him, little gasps leaving him against his will.

"N-nn-no..."

"I won't stop... you're Mine..." he murmured moving to sit at the fire again the boy forced to straddle him. Erztio struggled as he sat him down in his lap, the shy man's food long abandoned on the ground as this stranger continued to use him.

Berwald softly nuzzled his cheek hands molesting Erztio's ass... except something scaled started wrapping up the boy's legs causing him to gasp in shock at the chilled feeling,

"W-what..." He tried to pull on his legs, even more panic building as he couldn't move them. A small was moan being forced out of his throat as the hands blatantly refused to stop despite the probable snakes coiling around his thinly muscled legs. Another snaked up over berwalds shoulder stealing an arm and making Erztio hug the Alien, regardless of his feelings on the matter... Berwald would try to keep this as comfortable as he could...

"Don't move I will cut..." he warned the white haired male that was tangled in his grip.

Erztio couldn't help the scream that left him when he realized just what was binding him so forcibly was but he forced his trembling body to remain mostly still... He didn't want to know what would be cut… confused as to the other's intentions because of his panic hazed mind. Berwald jumped at the scream the grip he had on the human tightening as he double checked for damage... It... He was fine...Berwald carefully cut down between his ass cheeks then even further branching down the left leg, working to free the human of its bottom clothing. Very annoying… What was the purpose of this flimsy cloth anyway? It surely wasn't here to stop him…

Erztio shivered as the cold air hit him and the limbs around him made him feel like he was being crushed like a june bug underneath a sneaker, oh god... Someone help him. Berwald slowly relaxed his hold once more as he finally removed the denim, a rough hand softly trailing over Erztio's chest under the shirt. "What feels good? Show me." He had left a free hand for the human...

He shivered at the touches, "W-what do you mean...?"

"I don't want to hurt, show me what you like." Berwald ordered taking notice of a growing organ between his legs...

"O-oh..." He blushed before his hand reached down and pointed to his own embarrassingly hardening, crotch. "Uhm... Here feels good but... Uhm... It has to be gentle... Otherwise it hurts alot..." Or well could. He wanted to prevent accidents…

Berwald softly wrapped his hand around him, "Like this?" He asked softly rubbing the head with his thumb... what a cute little organ, like one of the fungus plants that he remembered from his past planet... they would often grow them... if only they could be as tasty as this man would soon be... A soft cry was dragged from his lips at the light feathering touches.

"Y-yes..." He whimpered watching as a soft blush crawled over Berwald's cheeks, his skin copying the paler man's skin instinctually, "Shhh..." Berwald comforted softly pumping him, he was so hungry and his saliva hadn't been nearly enough to sate his burning hunger. His head fell back as he moaned, body trembling and losing the will to support itself as the warm waves of pleasure rolled over him. "Hahhnn..."

Berwald's thin lips softly trailed up his neck to recapture the human's parted ones, at least he seemed to be enjoying it as well... This in the Alien's book was always a blessing... A larger feast...

He fell into the kiss, his body instinctively pressing against the other wanting more of that delightful pleasure… although he certainly wasn't expecting this to happen on his trip… the price he paid for time away from his family… hm well it wasn't too bad of a price actually.

Berwald softly massaged and pumped him, milking his weeping cock... "Give it to me..." he whispered lips still pressed to Erztio's, stealing his shaky breath. The human shuddered as he began to get close, body trembling against the appendages holding him in place. His purple eyes hazy with pleasure as they traced the dark outlines of the trees against the starry sky behind the mysterious man.

"I'm hungry... Please..." he whispered huskily in his ear never pausing in his movements. He worried he was doing it wrong... Worried he wouldn't get to feed... Only to be surprised as Erztio suddenly cried out as the pleasurable strokes finally pushed him over the edge, his body spasming as the nigh unbearable pleasure exploded within his smaller frame.

Berwald laid him down in the soft grass busy licking every bit of the protein up causing Erztio to mewl softly, pressing up against him as the aftershocks rocked over him. His face a bright red he trembled beneath Berwald. Once he was done lapping up his meal he slowly brought his 'tentacles' back inside, softly cuddling the poor thing... he never liked scaring his meals, there was no need for that…

Erztio pressed against him, seeking the comfort he needed despite it being from his source of distress and he was once again feeling hot and flustered due to... Well uhm... The other... Licking him... Alot. Why did he do that anyway? Erztio didn't really think he was that attractive… sure he garnered quite a few stares but… he was rather odd looking with his bright purple eyes and waist long white hair.

Berwald pressed back softly pulling him into a simple kiss, "What are you feeling?"

"Nn... Im.. S-scared... And uhm... A bit uhm... Ah... Aroused... Still... Uhm right..." Erztio murmured nervously, eyes avoiding Berwald for the time being.

Berwald's much larger hand gripped his chin drawing the pale man too look at him, "Scared of what?" He asked softly drawing a finger up his cock teasingly, He gasped at the light touch, small shivers ghosting up his spine as glazed purple was forced to meet sharp teal.

"Nnngh... Y-you..."


	2. Permanent Guest

_Once more we come together under a common interest! Please enjoy~ and just to let everyone know this will be much more than a smutt as both me and MadOwlNekoCat both have plots for this so expect many more chapters!_

Berwald felt himself flinch, that wasn't his intention, "Maybe I can make it up to you... We can both be happy." He promised leaning down to lick a dusty nipple, attempting to soothe his nervousness. The Albino gasped at the wet feeling, arching into it hesitantly.

"O-okay..." Gosh darn it why couldn't he just say no? … was he really too nice? Was that even a thing? Well, if it was a thing, than he was that thing. Unfortunately...

Berwald softly kissed down lapping at the younger's belly button a little before moving down further, disappointed. What's the point of such a little hole that didn't do anything? But Erztio gasped and giggled a bit as the other licked his belly button, he was ticklish! Alright... so maybe it did do something but not necessarily what the alien wanted. Berwald softly laughed too, mimicking the smaller man once again. He teased Erztio's inner thigh with his tongue even as his teal eyes watched his slowly weeping cock like the reptile he truly was…

The giggles quickly dissipated back into soft gasps and moans at the soft licks on his thighs, "Hah..." His eyes began to slid shut again, the soft pleasures tempting him to fall and give in.

Berwald softly nuzzled Erztio's ball sack where he knew instinctively his next meal awaited, with a content hum he licked up his pulsing vein. "Thank you..." and he moaned once more, this time slightly confused.

"F-for what...?" Berwald softly sucked the tip clean.

"Tastes so good... And I've been alone so long..." Erztio let out a high pitched whine of pleasure, his pale fingers threatening to rip the emerald green strands from the ground beneath his trembling body. Berwald moaned softly around the meat in his mouth, the tip of his tongue pressing into Erztio's slit... it thinned, slowly fucking inside deeper and deeper... Erztio's eyes widened at the impossible feeling, it felt so... So... like he was burning! A pleasurable burning that forced his moans and cries to increase body shaking wildly. Berwald's hands softly massaged the spasming muscles as he slowly working his way deeper, around and inside him. Erztio's back arched as he felt him move further down.

"Hnnaaagghhh..." Soon he had his nose deep in the pretty white curls. Erztio was drawing painfully close to the edge now. His body couldn't take this but the Alien didn't seem to care pulling all the way off then repeated the process, Berwald moaning at the flood of cum as he effectively plugged and unplugged the man. Erztio's body shook as he orgasmed but with berwald inside his urethra, in the way! The pressure wasn't fully released and small disgruntled moan left him.

"Gah!" He needed to move! Berwald lapped up the cum almost lovingly and sat up, hands registering how cold the boy was growing... The fire was nearly out. He was up a second later quickly gathering dried leafs and the like. It was a huge plus to have so many limbs… Erztio just laid there watching as he struggled to remember how to breathe, this was definitely not what he was expecting to happen on his trip... Berwald lifted him softly seating him in front of the now lively fire and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. A moment later he was gone and a pure white snake was curling into his naked lap... He yelped at the chilled scales startled out of his post orgasm trance…

"W-where did he go...?" The snake's tongue softly tickled the soft skin of Erztio's stomach almost in answer… He couldn't help but chuckle at the feeling but what was the snake doing... Oh crap! Was it poisonous!? Ertzio froze as the snake carefully climbed up, curling around his neck, oh god... He just wasn't getting a break was he… It stayed still seemingly sleeping... hopefully Erztio would be able to relax, calm after all that... with any luck Berwald wouldn't need to find another... Erztio forced himself to relax, it could be rather horrible if he scared the snake... Well for him. Erztio slowly stood and walked to his tent after pouring a bucket of water on the fire.

The snake relaxed practically snuggling into his chest and neck as Erztio laid down after shutting the tent, climbing into his warm sleeping bag and letting exhaustion drag him under. Berwald kept watch over him throughout the night, deep in thought as he patiently waited...

The next morning Erztio awoke, the now warmed scales against his skin suddenly bringing yesterday back into his mind and he stuttered.

"H-how d-did you..." Berwald playfully ran his tail over Erztio's eyes and changed his form back to a humans.

"Did I?" He asked for continuation. Erztio pushed it way being welcomed by Berwald's emotionless face.

"H-how did y-you... Become... A s-snake...?" He softly ran his fingertips over his cheek.

"A snake? I do not know this animal... but if you are speaking about my smaller sized form, that is my true form."

"W-why did you change...?" He shivered, still wondering if the Alien was poisonous… Berwald blushed a pale pink, looking away.

"I thought... you might feel safer..."

"O-oh..." Well... He had a bit... "Th-thank you..."

"I also conserve energy better like that... I don't have to eat as much..."

"A-ah... Uhm... What d-do you eat...?"

"Biofluids... Any Biofluid really." He said unashamed as he stared into his purple eyes...

"Bio-fluids...?" Erztio said, feeling confused.

"Sweat, saliva, cum... Tears... blood tastes terrible but it works."

He shivered, "O-oh..."

"A-Am I scaring you? I'm sorry..." he whispered trying to comfort him with a hug, his large arms wrapping around the smaller male.

"N-no it's okay..." He said, leaning into the warm embrace.

"I don't want to scare you... I don't want to leave please… But I will if you tell me too... or at least I'll try..." he promised hiding into the warm human's neck

"Okay..." Erztio whispered, deciding to let him stay... After all he wasn't really hurting him… Berwald kissed him simply because he wanted too startled.

"Thankyou... it works so much better if I stay with one..." How many hosts would have wanted him to stay… not without him practically singing and dancing to its tune. Erztio blinked in shock at the kiss but nodded.

"Okay but uhm... Please don't hurt anyone..."

"I'll only protect you." Berwald promised, "I have no reason to hurt anyone otherwise..."

"Okay..." He said, just sitting there in the other's hold.

"Where are we Master? What is the planet called?" He asked curiously

He blushed, "A-ah... Call me Erztio and uhm... It's called Earth."

"Erztio... please call me Berwald..."

"Alright Berwald... Do you need to... eat then?

Berwald smiled softly, "I don't need it, but I would never dare say no."

"O-oh well uhm... If you ever need anything uhm... Just ask..."

"I shouldn't need anything for a few days... if I stay in my snake form..." he promised, "...What species are you?"

"I am a human..."

"Human... It means to be kind right? Are all humans kind then?"

"No... Lot's of humans are really horrible... But there are nice ones too."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Your kind though..."

"Thank you..." He blushed a bit, curling up in his sleeping bag.

"I'll... go back to being a 'snake' now, I'll not be a bother I promise... can I stay in your clothing?..."

"Well uhm... Okay... Let me change..." Erztio said as he changed out of the ruined clothes.

Berwald watched unbothered by his nakedness

He slid into some clothes, "Uh... Okay... Well uhm you don't have to change shape if you don't want to..."

"I would need to feed more..." he reminded

"Uhm... While I'm camping that isn't too big of a deal..."

"I'll remember that... is it OK if I hide around others?... "

"Yea... In fact that's preferable..."

"Good... Not sure how well I could be human..." he said thoughtfully moving to cuddle the only person who mattered to Berwald… Erztio cuddled him back, Berwald wasn't as scary as he first thought... Well he was a bit but not really. He softly rubbed his chin again the top of Erztio's head humming quietly. Erztio began to feel tired again, the warmth Berwald gave off was comforting… He softly kissed Erztio's forehead.

"Tired?"

"Mm. Yea."

"I'll keep you safe... Sleep..." he whispered softly rubbing his back. Erztio nodded, leaning against him sleepily. Berwald softly kissed his forehead again listening to his heart beat slow… Erztio soon fell back into sleep, Berwald's warmth encasing him. Berwald did just as he promised waiting for the boy to wake again... his kind could wait for thousands of years in hibernation, this was no different… Erztio woke up only hours later with a yawn as he rubbed at his purple eyes. Berwald softly rubbed his arm, "Sleep well?"

He nodded, "I did thank you..."

Berwald gave a soft smile, "Good..." he murmured leaning down for a kiss. Erztio returned the kiss, not minding whatsoever. Berwald pulled back after a few moment with a soft hum. Kissing him was like a snack and Berwald couldn't help but feel naughty like a child stealing cookies...

"I need to eat too..."

"I can catch you something." He said automatically

"Ah no. I brought food with me."

Yes, he had chosen very well his Master was smart. "Show me?" Erztio nodded going out and opening the locked cooler, pulling out some hot dogs and restarting the fire. Berwald helpfully set down a few logs...

"Thank you." He said as the fire slowly grew.

"Your welcome..." Berwald murmured sitting down in front of the fire with his knees drawn up to his chin. "...What do humans need to survive?" Berwald couldn't help but worry for his master...

"We need food, water, air and other humans." Erztio listed off the top of his head

"Other humans?... You really need them?" Berwald asked confused, "Not many species need their own kind..."

"Well we don't need humans to physically survive... But our mental health is reliant on human contact." Berwald looked around as though for a human.

"Why are you not with humans then?..."

"We can take breaks from other humans but too long and we can go insane." The Alien bit his lip already worrying.

"It's alright I've only been here two days." Erztio grinned and set two hotdogs on the end of a stick before holding them over the fire. Berwald relaxed slightly.

"When do you need to head back?"

"I was going to go back in a week or so." A whole week just the two of them? Berwald couldn't help but look pleased...

"I may have to go into town and get more food though."

Berwald nodded, "I will go with?" He asked, none too subtly scooting closer to the human's knee...

"If you want." Erztio said pulling the hotdogs back and putting them in the buns.

"I do. I want to learn." He said resting his head in Erztio's lap

"O-okay..." He blushed before he began to eat. Berwald sighed softly eyes falling shut. Erztio just ate as he watched the fire dance and crackle merrily.

"May I eat too?" Berwald murmured a hand softly rubbing up Erztio's calf

"Sure... Just uhm... Let me finish okay?" Erztio said, shivering lightly at the feeling as he continued to eat.

Berwald nodded, "I'll be good..."

"Thank you..." Erztio said as he began to finish up, grateful to eat this since he wasn't able to finish it last night. Berwald softly kissed his pale skin once waiting patiently... He gasped softly swallowing the last bit.

"O-okay... Ready..." Berwald raised his head finally kissing further up his thigh, he was set on Erztio... his body and mind and he would earn every drop of him Berwald swore it... Erztio gasped again at the feeling, warmth already spreading through him.

"Did I miss anywhere last time? We can do anything you want..." Berwald offered on a silver platter as his hands carefully started opening his button down.

"W-well... Human males uh like me... Have... A spot that is really pleasurable... Inside us."

Berwald perked up, "Inside? Inside where?" Perhaps his mouth? Or the little button that seemed to only make him laugh...

"Ah... Down here..." God, this was embarrassing... But his hand went down and touching through his pants nonetheless.

"I see..." he said thoughtfully, "Do I need to do anything special? It's got to be... Sensitive..."

He nodded, "Ah... I don't have any lube but uhm spit should be okay... You... have to uhm wet your fingers and ah... stretch really slowly otherwise it would hurt a lot..." Erztio explained, blushing horribly. Berwald thought carefully, hands softly rubbing his inner thighs...

"Do you trust me? I... I have lube..."

"I... Trust you..." Erztio said, curious as to what he meant. Berwald half smiled softly pulling the man's pants open.

"Stand up a minute?" Erztio stood up as asked, purple eyes watching the other curiously.

He pulled Erztio's pants and underwear down leading his feet out of them carefully. The Albino blushed pale pink, it was so weird... He usually wasn't like this... But... He actually liked Berwald... The alien had been rather nice to him even if Berwald startled him at first. Berwald nuzzled his nose into his human's soft hair between his legs unabashedly licking... and kissing… Erztio moaned softly at that, oh it felt good... His body trembled a bit as Berwald did this.

"Mmnn..." Berwald led him down to sit again on the edge of the wooden log... his tongue worked to drive Erztio nuts giving the underside of his growing cock firm, wide licks… He cried out in pleasure, back arching.

"Mnngh... Ah..." Oh he didn't want him to stop… Berwald slowed slightly his free hand reaching under the back his own shirt... it came back out with a dark almost purple colored liquid over his fingers... Erztio didn't notice, preoccupied with the pleasure moving through him. Maybe he would notice slightly chilled and lubed fingers slowly, curiously searching his ass... oh there was that opening! Erztio gasped at the fingers, looking down at Berwald before moaning lightly as the fingers teased his entrance. Berwald rubbed inside searching, where was the magic button hmm? To distract Erztio he softly started sucking on his balls… He whined as the fingers pushed in but moaned as Berwald sucked on him lightly.

"Hahhnnn..." Erztio's head fell back in pleasure and slight discomfort. Berwald softly started thrusting inside with his pointer finger, moaning himself... he was so warm... Oh he had an Idea! With a messy slurp he pulled away.

"Erztio..." He prompted

"Ahhahh... Y-yes...?" He murmured, looking down at him with hazy eyes.

"I'm going to let my... Extra limbs down alright?" He explained worriedly, what if he didn't like them?... screamed again?

"O-okay..." Erztio remembered them from the night before... They were really strong...

He started slow introducing one by softly wrapping it up his right thigh. Berwald shivered at his warmth and how it felt to be so open... Erztio watched with hooded eyes, it wasn't so bad... It felt sort of nice even.

It wrapped around and around smooth scales nearly gliding like silk on his heated flesh to replace Berwald's hand around the base of his penis. Erztio moaned lowly as the cool scales slid against his cock, "A-ahhh..." This was unbelievable...

His tail's strokes were firmer than his hand was, being stronger but he was still trying to be very careful. Berwald couldn't help another moan as he licked away the first drops of pre-cum, so sweet and savory...

He moaned louder, body trembling. "Aah... B-Berwald... More... Please..." He begged before closing his mouth with a blush. W-what was he saying...

That would be the lube working it's magic... Berwald softly started pressing in a second finger curling them up as though drawing Erztio closer...

Erztio moaned, "A-ahhnn..." His back arching as pleasure hit him. Dumb luck, but he wasn't about to argue about how perfectly Erztio accepted this... him... his fingers softly circled the spot for a long minute to remember the feel causing Erztio to moan freely, body shaking. "Mmnn... B-berwald... Hahh..."

Berwald understood the warning, his wet mouth sealing over the waiting cock so not a drop was spilt... his fingers softly massaged his prostate hoping for more to come... And he was sent over the edge with a loud cry, body spasming as he came in Berwald's mouth.

Berwald milked him for every drop kissing his tip lovingly as he parted, "Again." He told him without thought... oh wow Berwald was going to be fat soon... Erztio nodded, "Ahhn... Yes... Please..."

Berwald groaned biting his lip, it felt so good to be full... he wanted... he had too... a thin, pink scale tinted tentacle headed straight for Erztio's waiting ass...

Erztio didn't protest as he felt it press against his entrance, body shaking lightly. Had Erztio even noticed how special this one was?... it might as well be Berwald's private area brushing and pushing inside him... He had noticed it was different from the white one around his leg but... He was a bit too far gone to notice it fully, moaning as it slid into him. "Hnnnahh... Berwalddd..."

Berwald continuously moaned as he once again sealed his lips over Erztio's tip and sucked. He softly pressed the light pink tail in further searching for that button of a leathery spot...

Erztio cried out when it was found, body trembling with pleasure.

It curled up around his prostate slowly then retreated, repeating so it was contently getting abused...

He came with a scream soon after, body shaking with the pleasure, unable withstand the immense pleasure for very long... Berwald... Berwald was good at this.

Berwald lapped the cum up slowly already feeling so full... God he had never eaten so much at one time...

Erztio gasped and squirmed lightly as he did so, body feeling weak in the after glow.

Berwald softly started to retreat his tails from him sleepily leaning on Erztio's leg...

"Berwald... Uhmmm... Why is that one pink...?"

Berwald shivered softly eyes closing as he softly wrapped the soft pink tail around Erztio's hand... He was putting so much trust in him... "I-Its pink because the skin is thin... it's sensitive..."

"Sensitive...?" Erztio asked, dazedly stroking the somewhat soft appendage.

Berwald keened softly and nodded.

"A-ah... Did I hurt you or uhm... Does it feel nice...?" He blushed, this was... Certainly different...

"Feels nice..." he whispered softly half asleep already

"Do you want to sleep now...? We should go into the tent for that..."

Berwald yawned softly removing the soft tail from his hand... a moment later he faded into a small snake sluggishly crawling into his lap...

Erztio smiled softly sleep wearing at his limbs as he stood, picking up his… Permanent guest…? Yes that sounded good. He softly pet the scales of the spent snake as he tipped the bucket of water on the joyous fire. He turned to his tent as it hissed and threw up smoke into the night sky, blacking out the stars as it died. The albino man slid through the colourful tent flaps and curled onto the air mattress, pulling the warm blankets over himself and Berwald as he settled for the night.

Berwald enjoyed his touch and warmth tremendously, staying as limp as a rope in his caring arms... Erztio held the chilled snake as he fell asleep, his body exhausted and Berwald yawned widely showing his sharp fangs. His kind didn't normally sleep but the sudden large amount of food was making his mind fuzzy with sleep...

Erztio awoke later, when it was dark, to a growling stomach and with Berwald laying on him, it was like a rock slide. He changed back to a human worriedly rubbing his cheek.

"What was that?" The kind alien worriedly questioned.

"I'm just hungry... Human's stomachs do that when they need to eat." Very useful information. It would make it easier to take care of him...

"Eat then, please?" He whispered softly rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"Okay." Erztio blushed a bit, standing up and going out to grab some poptarts his younger brother made him take.

Berwald looked at them curiously, "That doesn't look very tasty..."

"Mm well they are but too many is bad for you." Erztio said eating two, the artificial chocolate taste reminding him of his brother... Who really ate too many of these…

Berwald started finding firewood for Erztio again, "Understood..."

"We don't really need a fire. We're only going to be out here for a moment."

He sat them down neatly, "You'll need it later though right?"

"I suppose so." Erztio said with a yawn.

"Are we going to 'town' then?" Berwald asked sitting beside him curiously

"No... I was going to go back asleep."

"Ah, sleep then." He said easily

He grinned, "We can go to town tomorrow."

Berwald laughed softly, "Ok, sorry I can't help but be curious."

"It's alright but you have to stay as a snake alright?"

"Unless you're 'camping' I understand."

"Well there will be some times when it's okay."

"Like?" He asked wanting to keep Erztio out of trouble

"When I'm at my house and uhm... That's mostly it."

Berwald nodded, "I don't mind being a snake, it is my true form... I just don't like not being able to talk to you..."

"Okay... Sorry." Erztio said as he stood up to go back inside the tent. Berwald followed softly pulling Erztio onto his chest in greeting causing Erztio to blush a bit and cuddled him in return once more falling into sleep. Berwald softly started humming for the fading human, watching over his master once more... Erztio nuzzled him lightly enjoying the warmth and soft music from another planet...

Erztio awoke around noon the next day feeling heavy and sleepy.

"Hello..." He greeted, rubbing his sleepy purple eyes childishly as Berwald stretched before hugging Erztio tightly...

"Morning..."

"You wanted to go into town right...?" Berwald softly pressed his nose into Erztio's hair as the albino asked his question sleepily.

"Yes... Whenever you're ready of course."

"Mhm. Just let me change." Berwald let him go with a small smile, leaning back on the air mattress while Erztio got up and changed clothes.

"Ah. Can you get ready to go as well?" And the alien nodded once more before fading into a snake onto the pillow, looking up at the now much larger looking human.

"You... wanted to hide in my clothes?" A soft nod was given from the pure white snake coiled on the pillow.

"Okay..." Erztio blushed lightly and picked him up before he slid him up his sleeve gently. Berwald wrapped around his arm carefully, hopefully the bulges weren't too big… Frustratingly, they were rather noticeable through the thin fabric.

"Move around my waist... It would be less noticeable." He said giving up on hiding Berwald there, The snake carefully moved to do that... Erztio's jeans actually offered a sort of ledge to stay on so it was actually rather comfortable here. Like that Berwald was sort of like a belt... A sort of useless belt but still. He pulled on a long white coat which further hid the snake and then he picked his helmet off of the motorbike's handles. Berwald's head hesitantly popped out from under Erztio's shirt, Curious... Which way were they going to go?

Erztio walked out and walked over to his bike, he didn't like cars too much. Berwald watched... What was Erztio doing?... Erztio put on his helmet carefully over his long hair... it was sure to be tangled after this...

"Okay don't freak out." Erztio said as he started the bike up with a low roar. No. No. No. Berwald tightened his grip on Erztio's waist, he already hated it. Everything was shaking roughly and he was deaf from the noise...


	3. Exploring Earth

"Shh... It's okay... It's not going to hurt you. It's not alive it's a machine." Despite this Berwald hid inside his shirt, nose pressed inside Erztio's belly button. He could tell this was going to suck but he trusted him… Erztio went slow, careful to avoid potholes and from making harsh stops as to not further agitate Berwald and said snake promised himself he would never ride on this thing again. He was extremely grateful when Erztio finally made it into the small town, parking his bike when he could. Berwald couldn't stop the tremors that shook his small body as he hissed in fear.

"I'm sorry... We'll have to ride it back... I'll make it up to you okay?" He said quietly.

His hissing slowly died down.

"Here you can peek out a bit... It's okay now."

A small nose peeked out but then retreated back inside. If Berwald hadn't been so full with Erztio's sweetness he might have fallen into a complete state of shock...

Erztio walked down the street, going into the grocery store. "You alright...?" He asked quietly when he found an empty isle.

He softly climbed up, his head resting on Erztio's shoulder hidden by his long white hair... a soft puff of air resembling a sigh could be heard

"Sorry about that again... If you want you can eat again when we get back..." Erztio offered, blushing a bit as he put food in the plastic basket he had gotten.

His pink tongue softly tickled his neck in thought... Erztio chuckled lightly at the feeling, ah that always tickled him. Berwald calmed slightly after that, just busy watching all the humans... and it was warm and open. Erztio was to busy shopping to notice the stares he got for his striking white hair as he got a few things. At least berwald was well hidden in the coverage... He walked up to the clerk, flicking his hair a bit so it hid Berwald more effectively from her.

Berwald softly flinched at the movement but watched with rapid interest as the boy handed her paper for his food! Once he got his change back he took the bags, "Thank you." He said as he walked out.

"Have a nice day!" She said happily

Erztio waved and walked out, "Okay... Back to the tent..."

That's when berwald started crawling down and into his pants

Erztio blushed, "W-what are you doing...?"

Berwald carefully slipped down his pant leg and around a corner coming back as a human, "I'm not doing that as a snake ever again."

"Ah... Sorry... I didn't know it would bother you so much..."

He softly pulled Erztio into a hug needing the comfort, "Don't feel bad... it's a learning experience..."

Erztio hugged him before leading him to the bike and getting on.

"Uhm get on behind me." Berwald did so, carefully wrapping his arm around his waist. He started the bike, "Hold on tight." He said putting the extra helmet on Berwald as he pulled his own on.

Berwald nodded, "I might actually enjoy it this way..."

"I hope so." Erztio said as he started the bike and drove back to the campsite.

Berwald turned carefully watching everything fly past them... as long as he kept his tails locked tightly inside he was no where near as sensitive to the constant shaking of the bike...

Erztio easily glided it back, carefully keeping watch.

"It is kind of fun!" He said laughing softly

"That's good. I'm glad." Erztio smiled pulling up to his tent.

Still Berwald was off the monster as quickly as he could, Erztio followed after, taking off their helmets and then packing the food up.

Berwald was grateful, the thing might have been impossible to get off otherwise, "Paper is how you get food?'

"Ah... It's called money... We use money to get things here."

"Money... Can I see?" He asked curiously, Erztio nodded and pulled out his wallet to show him. Berwald tilted his head flipping through it... "Oh that's you isn't it?" He asked pointing to the drivers license

He nodded, "Its so I can drive my bike." Berwald leaned back looking between the card and the bike... "I don't get it..."

"It's... I don't know how to explain it..."

"... Alright... I'll take your word for it?" He said pulling out the money looking at all the different prints...

"Alright." Erztio smiled, putting the coolers back by the tent.

"What... How do you get money?"

"You have to do a job. Which means you do things and then you are paid money."

"Oh! Oh I see!" He said putting it back, "Do you need money?"

"Yea. Its an important part of surviving here. But you won't need any."

Berwald nodded carefully trying not to give his future actions away, "Of course Master... What all did you buy anyway? I've never used anything other than a bartering system..."

He blushed, "Please just call me Erztio... And uhm. I got some milk, water, a bit of meat to cook later and stuff like that..." He said, gosh Berwald was so... Berwald. It was nice actually.

"Milk... it's to feed young right?" He said frowning

"No... Well yes but uhm... Humans can drink milk even as adults... It's actually pretty good for us... Uhm... Berwald? Where are you from?"

"I could probably drink it too..." he said thoughtfully... "Me?... It's a long story..."

"Well uhm... We have time."

He nodded, "Let's get the fire going at least... I want you to be warm..."

Erztio nodded, starting the fire back up and sitting down as it began to burn.

Berwald sat too, his shoulder brushing against Erztio's... "I'm from a planet... I don't even remember the name anymore..." he said frowning, "I was too young when it happened... our planet just started... collapsing. In on itself..." he struggled with the complicated English

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry... You dont have to talk about it if you want."

Berwald shook his head, "I am fine... it doesn't hurt." He promised taking Erztio's hand, "My species has a trick we do, so I don't think anyone even died... it's just the... culture? Land? Was lost..."

"You sure...?"

"Yes. They would have had to fail miserably... it's instinct after all..." he said smiling

"Alright..."

He tilted his head back to look up at the bright blue sky, "I'm sure I traveled far... I wonder..."

"Me too... Uhm... Just checking but... You aren't going to take over the world are you..?"

Berwald blinked down at him for a long minute... "Why would I do that?... I only want you."

"I dont know..." He blushed, "Allot of movies here center around Aliens trying to take over the world."

"Movies..." he repeated, "Stories? Well... No, I don't want too... unless you want too."

"No not really... I'm just content with being here."

"Then I have no desire too." Berwald promised turning to nuzzle Erztio's cheek

"Alright..." Erztio blushed, "... Do you want to try human food?"

"I doubt I can eat much of it... it's too... hard. The milk might be ok..."

"Alright." Erztio grabbed the milk, pouring him a little bit.

Berwald took it surprised, "It's so cold!"

"Yea. It's supposed to be."

He frowned, "You'd hurt a baby like this..."

"No no. See babies are fed breast milk which comes from human females and... As we get older we stop drinking that milk and drink the milk from cows instead... Which is kept cold so it doesn't go bad..."

"Sounds... very strange..."

"It is... Uhm on Earth we're the only animals that drink the milk of other animals."

"Yes, I've been on six planets myself and I've never heard of it..."

"It's weird I guess..."

"I will try." He said, hesitating to actually do so.

"You don't have to if you don't want." But he did anyway frowning at the taste.

"It's clean..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no bacteria..."

"Oh no... it's cleaned so that it doesn't carry any diseases that could could hurt people... Uhm is that bad for you..?"

Its not going to to hurt me but... well its kind of useless?"

"Uhm... Anyway I could fix it?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "No, you just drink it ok?"

"Okay."

He shrugged, "I'm glad it can't hurt you anyway."

He nodded, sipping the milk. "Uhm anything you would like to do?"

Was that a trick question? Berwald hesitated to answer...

Erztio tilted his head at him as he drank the rest of his milk.

"I don't need anything?"

"... The way you say that makes me doubt the truth of that statement..."

"..." he raised an eyebrow, "I'm not lying... I'm full... Happy."

"Alrighty." Erztio said before he began to go make himself some food.

"Did I say something wrong? " he asked worriedly

"No it was just your tone that threw me off a bit..."

He nodded slowly, "Sorry..."

"It's alright."

"I'll try to do better." Humans seemed to be more in tune with their emotions then he was used too...

"It's not your fault... I'm just... Different."

"Different? How?"

"We aren't the same species..."

He nodded understandingly, "It's bound to happen more than once."

"Yea..."

"How old are you?"

"29 years."

"... And how long do humans live?"

"Uhm... It varies but I think the average is 60 to 70...?"

"Not very long at all..." he murmured thoughtfully

"Yea..." He sighed, "We are all too aware... There are allot of species on our planet that can outlive us..."

"But you're so smart..." he said confused

"Well humans are the dominant species here but there is allot of species that can live for upwards of 200 years and a species of jellyfish that can live forever."

"Forever? I assume it rebirths some how too."

"Yea. It can go from an adult stage back to its pulip stage which is like pretty much a baby."

"Mhmm, I do the same." He agreed like it was nothing special

"... What."

"Remember I said my species has a trick..."

"Oh..." This meant Berwald would outlive him... By allot...

Exactly Berwalds thoughts... The question was how long would he stay on earth? Possibly until it broke down like his own planet... Erztio remained quiet as he got the meat ready to cook. Berwald sighed softly trying to think of a better topic...

"Do you have kin?"

Erztio nodded but remained silent, movements a bit stiff as he wrapped the now seasoned meat in tinfoil. Apparently that wasn't a good subject ether... Berwald looked to the dirty ground upset with himself... Erztio put the meat in place, sitting on the log as he thought.

Berwald didn't dare breathe expecting almost to be yelled at...

"... Do you have any family...?"

He looked up startled, "I-I do, somewhere out there..."

"Okay." Erztio said, waiting for the time to be up and the food to be done...

"Only the females can latch onto others while... Well in space as an egg. My mother hopefully still has Ladon..."

"... I hope so too..."

He smiled softly, "Thank you..." that had only solidified his belief that this man was very kind...

"Your welcome." Erztio smiled, using some tongs to grab the now cooked meat.

Berwald looked curiously at it all brown and dry looking... at least to him, "That's how it's supposed to look?"

He nodded, grabbing a fork and knife, cutting it open to reveal it was rare on the inside.

If it was still half rare why even cook it? Berwald mind ran with question after question but he stayed quiet... he had a feeling he would start annoying his little human...

Erztio sighed catching his confused look, "Uhm... Well humans are susceptible to allot of diseases... So we can't eat raw meats... Uhm we have to cook it but since this steak is basically a slab of meat... We only have to cook the outside but some people like the inside more cooked than I do..."

"I'll remember." He promised thoughtfully, maybe he should try cooking for his human? He had done it before...

"Uhm... I really don't mind answering your questions... It's actually kind of fun... But uhm... I'm not a very great source for allot of things so... I wouldn't suggest taking everything I say seriously..." The albino man said, eating his food happily.

"I probably will until proven otherwise." He admitted, "Taste good?"

He nodded, "Yea it's good..." Although he could probably do better with some proper tools...

"I'm glad." Berwald said scooting over and wrapping an arm around his waist

Erztio blushed, eating his food happily. To be honest he was glad to have company... But still he wondered how long Berwald would stay?

Berwald softly sighed through his nose, "What are your kin like?"

He stiffened again, "Ah... Uhm..." Erztio and his family... Well... He didn't get along with them...

"Do you not like them?"

"Well uhm... We just don't really see eye to eye well... Except for my younger brother Aries and my older sister Juniper."

"I'm sorry to hear that... how many siblings do you have?" He asked curiously

"Uhmmm..." Erztio took a minute to count it off on his fingers... Let's see... Aries and Juniper... That was two. Couldn't forget his other brother Marzo... So three... There was Rune and Illaya... So five... Hm... Also Maria and Nelly... So seven... And last but not least Satrina. "I have... Eight siblings." Erztio murmured, he had way too many siblings...

Berwald's eyebrows shot up, "Wow..."

"Yea... Mornings were always a bit crazy..."

"Here I thought two was nuts... matter of species again I suppose, a mother can only hold on to one at a time..."

"... Eight is crazy... Especially in this day and age... I honestly don't know how Sira managed to keep all of us and live a comfortable life." Erztio sighed.

"Sira? Your mother?"

"My Dad. Mom died after Maria was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." he whispered kissing his cheek, "I... did you know her? "

"Yea... She... Was the greatest person I ever knew." Erztio sighed, leaning against Berwald a bit.

Berwald softly sighed half hugging him.

"Sira... Well... He wasn't the best father a kid could ask for..."

Berwald turned, eyes sharp with growing anger... "He didn't hurt you did he?"


	4. Royal Purple

"..." Erztio looked away not wanting to see his reaction, "Yes..." He whispered, leaning against Berwald.

"Never. Again. You will never be hit again. I promise..."

Erztio hugged Berwald close, food forgotten as tears began to fall down his face. Berwald worriedly rubbed his back, "Shh... I'm sorry... Shh..."

"It's not y-your fault... Really..." Erztio whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

He nodded just softly rocking him, "Is he still alive?"

The pale man nodded, "Yea... He's currently looking after my younger siblings..."

"And does he hit them?"

"No..."

"Say the word Master... At any time, just say it will make you happy and I'll remove him."

"It would but... I don't want to orphan my younger siblings and I don't have the space to look after them..."

"I can copy faces..." he said changing his own to match Erztio's "Would that be helpful?"

He stared at Berwald... "Uhm... No... Not really..."

He shrugged changing it back to his own, "I just wasn't sure you were aware." His Masters before had jumped at the chance to use him for that...

"... It's weird to see myself... Not in a mirror."

He half smiled, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Erztio grinned before going back to his now significantly colder food.

Berwald let him eat only keeping a hand on his back to comfort him

Erztio leaned against him when he was done eating, "... Are you hungry?"

"A Little..." he whispered softly kissing his cheek

"Do you need to eat? Uhm... You can just ask whenever you need to eat..."

Berwald nodded, "I will I promise." His fingers softly guided his chin up teal eyes locking with purple...

Erztio smiled softly, "Okay..." He wondered if he was too kind... He had been told so before and he wondered if it was biting him in the butt now... But... He didn't mind so much...

Berwald softly sucked on Erztio's bottom lip, trying to start slow... He moaned softly and let him do as he wished, his fingers gripping Berwald gently with anticipation. Berwald lovingly led him through a french kiss moaning softly back at the taste...

Erztio fell into it, he was glad that he could help Berwald... It was a bit of a bonus that helping felt so nice... Berwald softly pulled him into his lap, hands exploring up the back of Erztio's shirt. Erztio shivered and held onto Berwald, this was quite a bit different from the first time. The difference was Berwald wasn't hungry, he could take all the time he wanted to make his little Master squirm... his hands dragged up stealing his shirt.

He gasped, shivering lightly. "Hah... Ber..."

"Ber?" He asked amused, a nickname? Or just a slip?...

Erztio blushed cutely "S-sorry... Uhm I hope you don't mind...?"

"Not at all... It's... Lovely actually..." he murmured softly suckling on Erztio's pale neck

"R-really...?" Erztio moaned softly, head tilting so Berwald could access it better.

"Yes..." he whispered between making his bright red marks...

"Hah.. B-Ber..." He trembled, how had this happened... He simply couldn't fathom it.

Berwald softly removed his pants next teasingly stroking him through his boxers... "Erztio..."

"H-hnnah..." Erztio's head fell back, body trembling lightly as Berwald teased him, slowly igniting the flame that burned inside all humans.

Berwald smirked slightly, "We're going to have a lot of fun..."

"Y-yes..." Erztio agreed... After all... They had a good week or so...

He had No Idea. Berwald smirked wider softly drawing him into another kiss... He would have Erztio begging him to stay after this... Erztio fell into the kiss, shyly kissing Berwald back. Holding onto the alien for support... Berwald removed his hand from his crotch softly pinching both his nipples earning a whimper, Erztio pressing against him arms wrapping around Berwald's strong neck... Berwald moaned into the kiss as he slowly opened himself, allowing two of his tails to wrap over and over around and up Erztio's legs... Erztio gasped, body jolting lightly as he felt the scales, "Oh..."

Berwald shivered softly pulling him closer until the boy was pressed tightly against him... Another came out softly wrapping around his waist and into his boxers tightly wrapping around the base of his cock and balls startlingly like a cock ring...

Erztio gasped, a small whimper leaving him at the feeling. "B-ber..." What was he doing...?

"It's been along time since I've really stretched out my limbs..." he said shivering, "I have eight in total..."

"E-eight...?" That... Was allot... He said nothing making Erztio's hands stretch high in the air with another two. Erztio let himself be pulled open, breath slightly uneven. That was five... He had eight his said... So... Three more? God he didn't have the mental capacity for math right now. Next was his soft pink tail rubbing lightly against his asshole. Berwald watched with hooded eyes... his master looked so lovely... He gasped, cheeks falling a bit redder and he couldn't help but squirm a bit. Berwald softly kiss his dusty nipple, "What do you want?..."

He moaned softly, "Hahh..." He arched into the soft kisses. What did he mean...?

"That's not an answer." He teased slightly tightening his hold on his cock. He cried out softly, "N-ngh... M-more please..." More of this feeling... God he felt like he was going mad... Berwald rewarded him by softly wrapping a second tail around and around his cock... This one was loose and teasing him up and down... Erztio couldn't stop the shameless moans even if he wanted too, his body trembling as he tried to press into that feeling.

Something white pressed into his mouth slowly not wanting to be bitten... Erztio didn't bite thankfully recognizing the scaly texture and letting it push in. This was driving him mad... But oh he loved it... He explored moaning softly, "Feels good... every part of me... focusing on you." He whispered still teasing the human's nipple off and on. Erztio arched, the pleasure driving him mad as he pressed against all the touches trying to desperately get more.

Instead of speeding up he slowed down his smirk slowly growing causing to Erztio whimper, squirming a bit as questioning purple eyes were turned to Berwald. Berwald softly hugged him, mouth biting at his neck again… it felt so good, so open… and he had no doubt his lover was enjoying himself. He was but he was frustrated with the slowed pace, as moans and slight begs were blocked by the tail in his mouth. Berwald wrapped the thin tip around his tongue, pushing between his Jaw to force his mouth to open slightly, "...Did you need something?" This in no way assisted speech, making it even harder to talk than before.

He softly cleaned away any saliva with his own tongue and let it slowly retreat, "Hm?" Berwald was in no hurry to make Erztio a pile of thoroughly pleasured goo.

"P-please stop teasing me..." Erztio whimpered when he could speak again, the slow pleasure moving over him in a wonderful way that just drove him insane.

"Doesn't it feel good?" He teased and double checked, his experience with humans not quite complete...

"Yes... But... Please... Hnnn... I need more..." Erztio struggled lightly against his 'bondage'.

"In here?" Berwald asked pressing his pink tip inside his twitching ass

"Ahhhnnn... Y-yes... Please." He moaned, head falling back as he pressed against it.

Berwald pulled out completely with a teasing grin.

"B-Ber... Please stop teasing me..." The soft pleasure wasn't enough...

The pink tail pushed back in covered the same purple lube from before. "I just don't want to hurt my Master..." he cooed lovingly in his ear

He moaned out in anticipation "O-okay..." He gasped, his body trembling as the limb started pressing inside... From there Berwald started thrusting inside slowly going deeper and deeper... Erztio's moans got louder as he moved in further in, spreading him more and more. "Mmmnnn Berwaaalld... Hahhnnn," He moaned, head falling forward now. Berwald slowly turned back inside Erztio, thrusting further and further until it was like there was two... Erztio moaned as he was stretched even more, body trembling as the pleasure built.

Berwald couldn't help it, his face was such a tease... with a moan he started speeding everything up, the tail around his cock and the tail in his ass synchronizing. Erztio cried out loudly, body shaking with the pleasure before a small panicked whimper left him. He couldn't orgasm.

"Your so good..." Berwald moaned, waiting for him to beg...

"Berwald... Ber... Please..." Erztio whimpered, body shaking as the pleasure built up.

"Please what..." he whispered huskily, striking his prostate mercilessly

He screamed in pleasure, back arching and head further falling back. His long white hair was in his face as as he cried out in pleasure. "Ber... Ber... L-lAAHH! Let... Me... C-cummmmnnAHHH!"

"So good..." The tight ring of scales loosened the two limps teasing and milking him... Causing Erztio to came with a loud cry, body arching as the pleasure shattered him to pieces. Berwald shivered being splattered with hot semen... Slowly he lowered his arms pulling him into a comforting hug. Erztio hugged him back, gasping for his breath. That... Had been amazing.

Berwald slowly pulled out and softly nuzzled his smooth chin again his lover's neck as Erztio softly gasped at how empty he felt now, "That... Was insane..."

"Good?" He murmured softly against his skin. He couldn't help but worry.

"Yes... So good..."

"Mm... will you feed me?"

"Of course... Are you hungry...?"

"Moving uses energy." He admitted softly squeezing the boys arms then letting go carefully curling the two limps up inside where they belonged...

"Alright."

Berwald opened his mouth, "Feed me." he tried again as Erztio failed to move.

"With..? What do you want...?"

"Your semen." He stated as though it was obvious

He blushed, "Okay..." He wiped up the remnants of the last round with his fingers, holding them up for him after a moment.

Berwald licked up the thick liquid like he was being offered chocolate, "Mmm..."

He blushed further and continued until they were both clean, "Uhm... Are you good now?" Berwald nodded softly nuzzling his hand.

"That's good." He said, feeling rather tired. "Sleep now...?"

He nodded softly yawning, "Yes... Are you more comfortable sleeping with me as a snake or human?..." Berwald asked... he wouldn't be bothered ether way...

"I don't mind either but... It is nice when I can cuddle you." He yawned, hugging the other. Berwald took note of this softly picking him up and heading towards the tent. Only two of his tails remained helping him keep Erztio safe as he crawled inside.

Erztio nuzzled him but he was exhausted, his body drained from their previous activity... Which he wouldn't mind doing again... And again and again and again... Berwald set him down softly and laid on his chest, "Good?"

He nodded, soon falling asleep. "I'm good..." Erztio sighed, before he tumbled into the land of dreams.

Berwald spend several minutes working his long limbs back where they belonged softly yawning as he closed up again...

The next morning long after the sun had risen Erztio awoke with a yawn, nuzzling Berwald's stomach a bit.

Berwald's hands softly settled on his shoulders but he failed to wake, "Mm..."

"Ber...?"

He yawned softly turning and cuddling Erztio, "Hm, Mornin'..."

"Hey Ber...?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm I have some questions..." The white haired man murmured nervously.

Berwald slowly opened his eyes blinking at him, "Go ahead?..."

"Uhm where do all those extra appendages come from?"

He lazily pulled his shirt off and turned laying on his stomach, "See for yourself."

Erztio blinked slowly sitting up, "Okay."

At first all that was noticeable was a long zig-zaging scar going down Berwald's back... It looked painful and deep but in actuality it didn't hurt Berwald at all...

Erztio traced the scar with a finger, his curiosity igniting as he looked at it.

Berwald shuttered hiding his head in his crossed arms... very slowly he made it give under Erztio's fingers... Allowing him in even as visions of distress and pain threatened to make him start panicking...

He quickly stopped noticing how tense Berwald had gotten, "S-sorry..." pulling his hand back purple goo on his fingers...

Berwald shook his head, "Do as you wish, I'm yours."

"Uhm... Could you just tell me?"

Berwald turned so he could look at Erztio from the corner of his eye, "I don't know what your organs are like on the inside, but I'm sure mine are different. Even if I look human... sound human..."

"Well uhm... I sort of guessed that... That aside... That reminds me. What is that purple goo stuff?"

"Hmm?... You might call it blood."


	5. Finding Weakness

"... What." He said in complete shock.

Berwald closed his eyes, "My 'blood'. It keeps me warm. Or cool depending on what form I am."

"... You... Why... What..."

He looked up curiously teal eyes shining, "I missed the question."

"... So you used your blood to prepare me...? Why!?"

Berwald blinked slowly up at him as though Erztio was the one being stupid, "I didn't want you to hurt."

"But its your blood!"

"So?... it's works just was well as anything... What's the problem? I take in your fluids, so it's really more of you just filtered through me." Berwald was honestly so confused

"... Never... Never mind..."

Berwald sat up softly touching he cheek, "No really what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Berwald frowned, "I'm so sorry..."

"No no it's okay! Uhm... Blood is really important for humans..."

"How?" He asked curiously

"It spreads nutrients and oxygen through our bodies... It's really important... Uhm... Humans can die if they lose."

Berwald worried hugged him, "I'm sorry, I upset you... I just get cold..."

"It's okay... On a side note... Our blood is red and not purple..."

He nodded, "Should make it easy too know when your hurt."

"Well uhm... Humans also bruise pretty easily..."

"Bruise? What's that? Does it hurt?"

"Yea uhm... Usually after a hard hit humans bruise... Uhm basically the skin turns a dark blue purple colour and is really sensitive to touch in a bad way... As in... They hurt yes..."

His eyes racked over his skin softly pulling his arm up, "D-Did I bruise you?... Last night?"

"Just a little." He pointed to some persistent reddish purple spots. "But they aren't bad at all... See these only hurt if someone presses on them."

Berwald softly kissed them holding Erztio's hand like glass, "I'll be more careful next time..." he looked so sad...

"It's okay! Really! I don't mind them at all."

Berwald blushed copying his human, "Why not?... if they hurt..."

"They don't hurt barely at all."

Berwald calmed slightly at that, "I might never understand..."

"It's okay... You'll learn over time..."

"I'll try to for you..."

"Thank you..."

Berwald softly pulled him into a hug deciding to change their topic, "Sleep well?"

"Yea... Did you?"

He nodded, "Slept a couple hours yes..."

"Was it good...?"

"Yes, very warm..." he murmured snuggling him

"That's good." He blushed a bit, a small smile on his face.

"What are the... pictures?"

"The pictures?..."

"I've never seen pictures while sleeping before..."

"Oh! Those are dreams. Uhm... It's believed that most animals on Earth have dreams but uhm people think that dreams are your subconscious's way of telling you things and how your brain relaxes and just goes over things in the day... It's really important to human function and the like."

He smiled softly, "I see... It's surprisingly pleasant..."

"It isn't always... There are these things called nightmares which aren't pleasant in the slightest."

"What's wrong with them?" He asked confused

"Well they are usually terrifying and often show you things that have either happened to you in the past that hurts you or things you don't want to happen... But they are also apparently important for humans so we can experience the intense situations without actually getting hurt..."

"Good to know... you don't have these 'nightmares' often do you?" He asked worriedly

"Occasionally... But it's normal! It would be bad if I didn't have any!" Erztio smiled, trying not to worry him.

Berwald nodded slowly, "If your sure..." he would try to make it better when it happened...

"... What do you want to do now?"

"... I want to find out more about Earth. And you..." he said thoughtfully

"Really?" He said, blushing a bit.

"I want to stay... only makes sense right?"

"Well yes." He smiled, "I'm glad you want to learn more about my home."

"Will you teach me?" He asked earnestly

"Sure! I'd be glad too."

"What would help me blend in better?" He asked turning to use Erztio's chest as a pillow, "With humans?"

"Well you blend in pretty nice already but... Humans are usually in tune with emotions more not always though."

"You'll probably need to learn how to do something in case you ever need a job... Oh and you'll definitely need to learn the nations and some general history..."

"I can find my own skill, Thank you..." he said softly not wanting to upset, "But everything else sounds reasonable."

"I wasn't going to force you into anything..."

"I know..." he whispered snuggling, "I'd... just... rather not bother you with it..."

He nodded, cuddling a bit closer himself, "Well... At least let me introduce things to you..."

"Please go right ahead." He agreed

"Alright... So I suppose the first thing that should be mentioned is that on Earth there is different countries."

"Different land?" He asked softly, "I think it is translating weirdly..."

"let's see... A country is a set of land with borders. It is run by itself and has a predominant language that is spoken there and there is more than one."

"And where are we?"

"A nation called Canada."

"Village?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"No... Canada it comes from the word Kanata which means home land."

He nodded softly smiling, "Alrigh'... And Canada is on earth."

"Yea. It's actually the second largest nation on the planet."

"Impressive." He murmured softly kissing Erztio's chest

He blushed, "Yea... Uhm... There is actually... 196 countries... If I am remembering correctly..."

He tilted his head, "Human split up a lot for being dependent on each other..."

"There is lots of people in each country so it's fine."

"Alright then... So it's city country then planet?"

"Uhm... It's actually. Town, city, country, continent and then planet. It's a bit complicated I guess..." Erztio shrugged with a slight yawn.

He shrugged back, "The Naga split based on animal shape... then into family's there is no government..."

"Ah... That's interesting..."

"It is strange... we have the same word for my people..."

"Hm. Although Naga's on earth look a bit different... And are part of myth and stories."

"Wouldn't be surprised if one had come here... you sound like a drone from space..."

"Ah... What?"

"... A colony of noisy winged creatures?"

"Ahh... Uhm... I don't know...?"

He shook his head, "It was comforting anyway, a promise of food..."

"Well... Uhm you do have food."

"And I'm so grateful... Your happy right? With this?"

"Yes... You're really allot sweeter than I first thought..."Erztio then realized that his words had come out not quite like how he meant...

Berwald blushed turning away at the theoretical slap... "I was pretty rough wasn't I?"

"It's okay! You must have been really hungry! I don't mind really!"

"Earth is so far away from my last planet..." Berwald whispered softly, "I was running on instinct... over heating to be honest..."

"It's alright... I understand... I don't think that interstellar travel would be very fast."

"Patience is required." Berwald said giving his human a half smile.

"I bet."

Berwald sighed softly, "Maybe some day you'll get to see..."

"I don't know... I don't think I really want to leave Earth..."

"Not what I meant..." he murmured slowly sitting up

"Oh... Sorry. What do you mean then?"

"... if I get hurt, well, it's instinctual too revert back to the egg..."

"... Wait... Egg?" He felt his worry spike, eggs were fragile! How was that safer!?

"Yes, it looks and feels like stone..." he described carefully, "It helps me heal and hide..."

"Ah..." That sounded better...

Berwald took Erztio's pale hand in his, "I could probably fit in your palm..."

"... That's really small..." Not much bigger than a rock...

He shrugged softly, "So... Yes, don't be surprised if that happens..."

"Uhm... Why would that happen...?"

"If you are in danger I will not hesitate to take the damage..."

"That's not necessary... I can handle my own... Against humans at least..."

"It is just the truth..."

Erztio nodded, feeling worry blossom in him. "Uhm when do you hatch?"

"Depends upon the damage... a few days to a few weeks..." Berwald said half surprised at the care in Erztio's voice...

"Oh...okay... Uhm what are you like when you hatch?"

"I would be in my snake form at first?" He asked unsure at what he was asking...

"I'm just wondering if you would have to grow up again."

He shook his head no, "I control what I look like as a human... I want to look like an adult..."

"Ah." That made sense... Although he worried. He didnt want Berwald to get hurt...

"I would be smaller as a snake..." he murmured softly

"... You would be easier to hide then... But... I still don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you hurt ether..."

Erztio sighed softly, snuggling him a bit. "I know..."

Berwald turned toward him belatedly noticing, "Your hairs are standing up on your arm..."

"It's just a bit chilly... Summer is starting to end and Autumn is coming."

"Your cold? I can start the fire..." he was slowly learned the little hints humans gave of their condition...

"I'll be okay." He said, pulling the blankets more snuggly around them.

He frowned worriedly, "I don't want you too get cold..."

"I'm alright. Really no need to bother yourself with it."

Berwald slowly untangled himself from the blanket and human, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the fire going." He stated as though it was obvious.

"But I'm fine..." Erztio said, he didn't want to bother the alien...

"Let's try to be truthful Yes?" Berwald said softly pressing his nose to Erztio's before exiting the tent... Erztio blushed before following, holding the blanket close around him.

"Alright... Sorry..."

Berwald was on his knees carefully starting the fire... "Don't apologize, I'm supposed to help..."

"... Okay..." Erztio really didnt want to bother him... And... He had been rather comfy in the tent.

A few minutes later berwald had the fire going nicely and leaned back against the seat, "Come here, I'll warm you up."

He nodded and walked over, basking in the warmth of the fire as he leaned into Berwald's arms, snuggling the blanket. Berwald pulled him completely into his lap silently cuddling back... Erztio couldn't help but blush at the intimacy but the warmth was pleasant and he felt himself growing tired once more.

"Sleep... we can talk more with the sun..."

He nodded and after a bit of shifting to get comfortable he slid back into sleep. Berwald stayed still watching silently as Erztio stayed dreaming... eyes slowly moving, hand twitching... The man slept peacefully as he was surrounded by the warmth, happy dreams drifting through him. Berwald softly shook his shoulder as the sun slowly came up...

"mmm... Five more minutes..." He protested, nuzzling into Berwald's own shoulder. Berwald took it literally and five minutes later he softly pressed a kiss to the human's parted lips... He leaned into the kiss sleepily, purple eyes blinking open after a moment. Berwald softly led him though a rather loving french kiss, moaning softly at how delicious Erztio tasted... By the end of it Erztio was feeling much more awake... It was a nice way to wake up... But he couldn't help but blush with how gentle Berwald kept treating him. Berwald licked his lips, pulling away. "Hungry?"

He nodded, "Yea a bit. You?"

"A bit... but why don't you eat first?" He nodded, getting up and pulling out some cereal and milk to eat. Berwald watched his practiced moves slightly interested...

"Did the fire help?" Berwald asked

Erizto nodded, "Thank you..."

"I'm glad... Next time you need something... just ask Alright? We help each other right?"

"... Alright." He blushed, pouring his milk into the cereal.

"Want to sit in my lap again?" He offered

"Alright." He put the milk away and brought his cereal over as he snuggled back into the other's lap.

Berwald welcomed him easily, resting his chin on the top of Erztio's head. "Good..."

He blushed, eating his cereal. Wanting to get it while it was still crunchy and not mushy. Berwald softly started humming again, nuzzling his lovers soft hair... this was so pleasant... Erztio ate as they sat, he was a little sleepy but awake enough to still eat his cereal.

Berwald softly stretched as Erztio finished his bowl a small "Ahh..." of a sigh leaving his lips... "... What kind of games do humans have?"

"Oh... There is allot..." Erztio said, standing up and putting the bowl away after rinsing it. He sat back down in Berwald warm lap once the chore was done, "Humans have a tendency to get bored so... There is more games than I could tell you really..."

"Show me a few? Your favorite?" He asked softly, taking his hand.

"I... Don't really have a favorite..." Erztio said, "I just like to draw and stuff like that..."

"I'd like to see... My brother is artistic too..."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Very. Always had paint on him somewhere..."

He grinned, "That's nice..." He would have loved to see his art...

"Are all weak creatures artistic?"

"Uhm... No...? I'm not weak..." Erztio looked up at Berwald, that stung a bit... Erztio was definitely not weak.

"Ladon was I know... It's OK Erztio..." Berwald said tilting his head, had he really hurt his pride?...

"I'm not weak." He huffed looking up at the larger, arms crossed as he pouted lightly.

"Really?" Berwald asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Yea really! I can prove it..."

"How?" Berwald challenged automatically

"... How about... We spar a bit? With no tentacle tail things!"

Berwald looked over his shoulder, "I suppose..." he rumbled softly, "It is a bit of a advantage..."

"Okay." Erztio stood up and walked a bit away. "Do we have an agreement?"

"I will not use my tails to assist me in the Fight..." he said half grinning as he followed... never said anything about sex...

Erztio quickly tied his hair up before getting ready to fight. "A-alright... Come at me."

Berwald stepped forward intending to grab a handful of that handsome long hair he loved so much...

He ducked, his arm windmilling out and blocking his hand before grabbing his wrist and taking a step forward and around his leg before using his hip to throw the others legs out from under him and using his arm as leverage to push him down further.

Berwald gasped landing on his back at Erztio's feet, In a quick movement he twisted wrapping his free arm and legs around Erztio's feet and thighs trying to trip him backwards...

Erztio fell onto his back but he responded with a kick to the bottom of Berwald's jaw and pulling his legs free.

Berwald grunted pulling all the way free and moving to stand... Except the large amount of dirt on him it didn't look like he had been hurt at all...

"... If you weren't an alien you'd be out by now..."

"Your good, I'll admit I was wrong... Can you win against me though?" Only one host had done it so far... he felt this was a pretty equal fight to his last one as the troll like creature had used a room full of weapons against him...

He shrugged, "I suppose... Well I would like to."

Berwald gave a bark of a laugh, "Come here then, Put me down."

Erztio just waited, skirting around him. He was a bit evasive in his style.

Berwald tilted his head curiously... and when he didn't come Berwald ran forward like a tank

Erztio dodged around him, grabbing his arm and forcing it against his back pushing him down as he tripped him. Forcing him to eat dirt.

Berwald spat it out struggling, his free arm reached back grabbing shirt and hair attempting to drag Erztio off his person...

Erztio yelped but managed to stay in place, one hand shooting up and digging his thumb into his wrist, while it didn't hurt it did force him to let go... Erztio forced the hand down and grabbed it with his other arm, pressing both arms into Berwald's back as he sat on him.

Berwald whined softly, stilling under him... OK that hurt allot actually, With a pained sigh he let one of his tentacles out of the now smushed cavity... it wrapped up around Erztio's hips and between his legs, "Alrigght!"

He yelped, "Berwald..! ... That's cheating..."

Berwald tightened his grip on his hips, "You win! Let Go!"

He whimpered and let go, "... Did I hurt you...? Are you okay...?" He couldn't recall Berwald yelling like that before.

Berwald pulled his arms forward immediately, "I'm fine..." He tried to reassure, relax his hold on him...

"Are you really?"

Berwald double checked carefully... "Yes, I'm fine. Really..."

"... So... I win...?" He had told him he wasn't weak.

Berwald turned carefully hugging him, "Yes, You even found a weakness, I didn't even know about. I'd say you did."

"Told you I wasn't weak..." He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"And I believe you now..." Berwald softly started stroking Erztio's front... all the movement did nothing but make him hungry...

He gasped, "You're... H-hungry...?" He moaned a bit as he leaned against Berwald.

Berwald nodded softly kissing him again, "Yes... May I?"

"A-alright..." He murmured against his lips, this... Was nice after a fight.

Berwald grinned softly kissing down his neck, "You may not be weak but your definitely still adorable."

"Ber..." he blushed, low gasps leaving him. Berwald only said nice things to him... Well... Aside from the weak thing.

In his eyes it hadn't been mean, just what he thought was the truth... Erztio was small bright and soft... and there was nothing wrong with being that way, he offered other important skills after all. Everyone did... A second tail slowly slipped inside his pants teasing the bound man.

He moaned and shivered, pleasure working against him. "Haahh..."

Berwald started to steal his clothing, he was glad Erztio wasn't as weak as he thought... he wouldn't need as much protection... He couldn't help but blush as his skin was shown, self conscious even though Berwald hadn't cared about his scars before... He dreaded having to tell him about them. Berwald had noticed them before but... His snake form was scarred as well, and to be honest he didn't believe Erztio would Want to talk about it... so like before he ignored them in favor of the soft peeked nipples in front of him, suckling on one and pinching the other... The human moaned in pleasure, body trembling as his fingers gripped the other.

"Humans are a rather pretty species aren't they?" Berwald whispered softly rubbing him inside his shorts

"A-ah... If you... Say so..."

"I think so anyway... and so reactive..." Berwald was softly blushing, "It's like a challenge..."

"A... Challenge...?"

"To find out what Really drives you crazy..." he whispered huskily as he slowly stole his pants, sliding him ever so slowly down his hips...

He gasped, "Haahh..." God he wanted that... He wanted to know as well...

He stood taking his willing captive with him, pressing Erztio's front against a semi rough tree as wide as he was. "Spread your legs."

Erztio gripped the bark as he did as told, looking back a bit to watch Berwald. This was certainly not what he was expecting... He... Would have to be a bit more careful with asking Berwald to do things... Berwald knelt hands cupping and massaging Erztio's asscheeks...

Erztio moaned softly, back arching as he blushed. He wasn't really used to this sort of thing...

Berwald softly kissed his cheek... something wet softly pressing against Erztio's twitch hole. "...Relax..."

Erztio gasped taking shaky, deep breathes to relax. What was that...?

Berwald's pink tail slowly started thrusting in, "I want too see how much you can take..."

"W-what... Hnah..." He moaned, his back arching as he instinctively pressed back into him.

Berwald got a first rate view as he slowly pressed deeper brushing his prostate...

His head fell back as a loud moan filled with lust and want dripped from his lips, pleasure taking him by storm.

A soft scream was heard a few feet away and Berwald froze slowly turning to met the eyes of another human.


End file.
